The Eagle and The Wolf
by PortKeyToForks27
Summary: When Helena Thompson was bitten by a werewolf, she didn't think she could talk to anyone about it. That is, until she discovers that the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is suffering too. Can he help her see that being a werewolf isn't as bad as it seems?


**The Eagle and the Wolf**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: This story was born out of a temporary lack of inspiration for my other two fics, and a not-so-temporary love for Remus Lupin.**_

Helena Thompson glared at the fried egg on her plate like it had personally offended her and stabbed its sunny yellow yolk with her fork. She cut a slither of sausage and dipped it in the egg yolk, but dropped her fork with a clatter. She just couldn't face food right now. She took a tiny sip of pumpkin juice and leaned back on the bench, closing her eyes.

Even now, Helena still had horrifying dreams about that night. The night she was bitten.

It was nearing 10pm as she hurried home after spending the evening at a friend's house. They had been discussing the rumours that the famous Gryffindor second year, Harry Potter, had entered the legendary Chamber of Secrets, killed a Basilisk, and saved a first year's life in the process, just a few weeks ago. They had talked for so long that by the time Helena left the house, she was at risk of missing her curfew, so she took a short-cut.

She was hurrying along an alleyway that connected her friend's street and her own when she heard a deep growl echo from the shadows.

The next thing she knew, Helena was lying on a bed in St. Mungo's, where a medi-witch delivered the terrible news: she had been attacked by a werewolf.

Helena had spent the rest of the night crying, whilst her parents tried to console her and the medi-witches tried to stitch up her wounds. They told her that she was very lucky, lucky to be alive. Helena wasn't convinced. She knew that she was cursed for life.

The next week, her parents contacted Hogwarts and arranged an appointment with the headmaster, explaining what had happened. Helena practically had to be dragged through the fireplace, which had been temporarily connected to Professor Dumbledore's office via the Floo network.

Helena wasn't sure if she would be allowed to continue her Hogwarts education, and if she was honest, she wasn't sure that she wanted to now, but her parents insisted they speak with the headmaster anyway.

Professor Dumbledore greeted the Thompsons with a smile as they stumbled out of his fireplace, and offered them seats in front of his desk.

"Sherbet lemons?" the headmaster offered, gesturing to the bowl in the corner of his desk, which was filled with small yellow sweets wrapped in plastic.

"Er… no thank you, headmaster," Mrs Thompson stuttered as the corner of Helena's mouth twitched, "I'm sure you received our owl regarding the events of last week?"

"I did," Dumbledore nodded sombrely.

"So…" Mrs Thompson continued, "Does our daughter still have a place at your school?"

"Of course Miss Thompson still has a place at Hogwarts," the headmaster smiled, "Her lycanthropy will not affect her studies."

Helena flinched at the term 'lycanthropy', and Professor Dumbledore turned to speak to her.

"That is, Miss Thompson," he said as his twinkling blue eyes looked into Helena's brown ones, "If you still wish to study at Hogwarts."

"I… I," Helena stammered as her parents stared at her expectantly.

"Of course, your condition cannot be completely ignored," Dumbledore told her, "The staff will be informed, Professor Snape will make Wolfsbane potion for you, and you can use the Room of Requirements to stay in during your transformations, but the students need not know, if that is what you would prefer."

Helena nodded slowly as she took all of this in, then her father spoke.

"What's the Room of Requirements?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "The Room of Requirements is a secret room in Hogwarts which will provide the person using it with whatever they need at the time. For example, if one needed to hide something, the Room of Requirements would offer a hiding place."

"I see," Mr Thompson nodded, "So this room will transform into somewhere Helena can stay in overnight while she turns into a… a werewolf."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid that it is a necessary precaution. Although Miss Thompson will be rendered harmless by the Wolfsbane potion during her transformation, I don't think that the other residents of Ravenclaw Tower would take well to having a transformed werewolf in their midst."

When Helena had returned for her fifth year at Hogwarts on September 1st, she didn't speak to anyone. She was too ashamed. Too ashamed of her scars, too ashamed of her curse. Too ashamed of what she had become.

Within the next couple of weeks, Helena's friends began to drift away from her. Even if they did not know of her condition, as she would not tell them, they were repelled by her sudden reclusiveness.

Only Jane had stuck by her, but she was currently in the Hospital Wing, recovering from a spell gone wrong in Transfiguration the day before. So Helena was forced to eat – or rather, pick at – her breakfast alone.

Helena's eyes flew open as someone passed behind her and their cloak caused a breeze. She looked up to see the retreating back of Professor Lupin, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, as he made his way up to the teacher's table at the top of the Great Hall. Helena had had a few lessons with the professor already, and she had to admit, he was very good, especially compared with the fraud they had last year; Gilderoy Lockhart.

As Lupin sat down and began to pour himself a cup of tea, Helena noticed how drained he looked. His face was taut with premature lines, and his skin had a slight grey tinge to it, and his light brown hair, flecked with grey despite his age, flopped over one of his blood shot eyes, which were drooping from exhaustion.

When the professor finished pouring his tea, he looked up and their eyes met for a second before Helena lowered her gaze in embarrassment, realising that she had been staring.

Instead, she glanced down the Ravenclaw table and noticed a couple of her old friends gawking at her and whispering. Feeling self-conscious, Helena picked up a teaspoon from the table and examined her reflection in the back of it. Her eyebrows rose when she saw how weary she looked, but she knew the reason for it instantly. The full moon.

Last night had been the first one of the school year, and this morning she awoke in the Room of Requirements feeling utterly drained, even though she had slept through the whole night, other than at sunrise, when she had shifted back into her human form.

Now she knew why the girls were staring, too. Only now, they weren't just staring at her. The girls seemed to be comparing Helena with Professor Lupin, and she could certainly see the resemblance this morning. The same grey tinge, the taut skin, even the same lack of appetite, Helena realised, as Lupin took one bite out of his piece of toast before vanishing it with his wand, frowning.

Helena looked back at her plate as the professor left the Great Hall. Could it be that she was not alone in this school? Could Professor Lupin be a werewolf too? And if he was, would he be willing to talk about? Give some advice to a new werewolf like herself?

Questions like these ran through Helena's head as she, too, left the Great Hall. Jane was due to leave the Hospital Wing at lunch time, so if Helena was going to speak to Professor Lupin, now would be the time, if she wanted to avoid being questioned by Jane.

Helena lingered in the Entrance Hall as she debated what to do, earning strange glances from passing students, before she headed for Professor Lupin's office.  
The corridors were deserted as Helena hurried through them. It seemed as though the crisp September morning had coaxed the students out of the castle for a while. Perhaps tomorrow, if she was feeling up to it, Helena would join them.

When she reached Professor Lupin's office, Helena paused for a moment. Even if her theory was correct, how could she be sure that Professor Lupin would want to talk about, or even admit that he was a werewolf? Helena knew that he was aware that she had the condition, so he might be more willing to discuss it with her. And besides, Helena _needed_ some advice. Advice from someone who actually knew what she was going through. So she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a tired voice drifted through the wood.

Helena entered, wringing her hands nervously as she contemplated the consequences of her theory being wrong. Lupin looked up from his work and gave her a friendly smile.

"It's Helena, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down in the seat in front of his desk. Helena sat with a quick, nervous smile. She was still surprised that Professor Lupin addressed his students by their first name, but she much preferred it to the formality of using surnames.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Lupin.

"Yes please, sir, thank you," Helena replied. Although she still wasn't quite up for eating or drinking anything, she felt it would be rude to decline.

The professor waved his wand, and while the tea made itself, he asked, "How may I help you this morning?"

Helena fidgeted, struggling with how she would go about this and kicking herself for not thinking this through. She looked up from her hands and saw that Professor Lupin was smiling at her patiently. As a cup of tea landed in front of her, Helena began.

"I know that Professor Dumbledore has told you about my… condition."

Professor Lupin nodded, grimacing as he said, "He did indeed. I was very sorry to hear it."

Helena smiled a little at his concern and continued, "It was a full moon last night, and, well, this morning during breakfast, I couldn't help but notice that there were certain… similarities between us, sir, and I had a thought that maybe…"

The professor held up a hand to stop her and sighed. "Say no more. I had hoped that none of the students would work it out, but of course, with you having the condition yourself…" he smiled and added, "and you are a Ravenclaw after all."

Helena laughed quietly at this. She took a sip of tea, to be polite and said, "I could really do with some advice, sir. The pamphlet that the medi-witch at St. Mungo's gave me wasn't exactly helpful."

Professor Lupin growled at this and Helena jumped back in her seat in alarm. The professor noticed this and hung his head in shame, before looking up again and saying, "My apologies Helena, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just surprised to hear that those outrageous pamphlets are still being distributed to new werewolves such as yourself. They were not around when I was bitten, but I read one a few years back, and they are the absolute epitome of prejudice. Do you still have it? Did you bring it to Hogwarts with you?" Helena nodded. "Well, as soon as you get back to your dormitory, destroy it, you'll be much better off, trust me."

"Yes, professor," Helena replied, "But who created such an awful pamphlet, sir, and why was it allowed to be published?"

Lupin frowned at her and said "You'll soon learn, Helena, that the majority of the Wizarding world are terrified of our kind, and thus treat us differently to 'ordinary' wizards. But some people in the magical world, particularly pure-bloods, in my experience, will go as far as they can to ensure that life is as difficult as possible for us. For example, Dolores Jane Umbridge, who created those pamphlets, is also responsible for an anti-werewolf legislation a couple of years ago, which makes it almost impossible for our kind to secure a job in the Wizarding world."

"But why is Umbridge allowed to do these things, sir? Surely the Ministry will put a stop to it." Helena exclaimed.

Professor Lupin laughed humourlessly and replied, "Politics, Helena, politics and power. Umbridge is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, or in other words, Fudge's right-hand woman. She has the Minister wrapped around her little finger, and she uses this position to turn her prejudices against, in her words, 'filthy half-breeds', into laws which severely restrict our basic rights. And not just werewolves either, she's also tried to take action against merpeople, centaurs, and even Muggleborns."

"What kind of action?" Helena frowned.

"She suggested that merpeople be rounded up and tagged, to name but one thing," the professor replied tersely.

Helena was scowling by this point. "What I don't understand, sir, is how such a horrible woman got to her position in the first place."

Lupin sighed. "Ambitious and power-hungry people will do whatever they can to achieve their goals, and Umbridge is definitely both of those things. But we're getting off track here," he smiled, "You want some honest advice, not the Ministry-approved drivel you've been given thus far."

"Yes, sir," Helena agreed.

"What would you like know?" asked Professor Lupin, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"Well, sir," Helena replied, "I know that fifth years get career advice, to help us decide what we want to take at NEWT level, and with you saying that Umbridge passed that anti-werewolf legislation, what careers are actually available to me?"

Lupin leaned forward again and rested his elbows on the desk. "Do you take Muggle Studies, Helena?"

"I do, sir," Helena nodded.

"Then have you also considered a career in the Muggle world?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I haven't, sir," Helena answered, looking down at her hands again, "But I don't think that's an option for me, anyway."

"And why is that?"

Helena shifted uncomfortably in her seat and muttered, "I don't think that I'd fit in with the Muggle world, and…"

"Yes?" Lupin encouraged.

"I don't think my parents would be very happy if I took that particular road, sir."

The professor's brow furrowed in disapproval, so Helena proceeded to explain.

"They would think it a waste of a magical education, sir."

"Hmm…" Lupin mused, "I see your point. In that case, what about teaching? That's what was recommended to me in my fifth year."

"But the anti-werewolf legislation wasn't in place then, sir," Helena pointed out.

"That's true," Lupin nodded, "But the legislation is only in place in Britain. There are magical schools all over the world in which you could teach."

"That sounds like a good idea, sir," Helena smiled, "I'll give it some thought."

"I'm pleased," Professor Lupin returned the grin. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Erm… yes, sir, but this is a little more personal," Helena replied hesitantly.

"That's quite alright. Please, take your time," Professor Lupin encouraged, sipping his tea.

"My… friends, sir," Helena sighed, "They don't seem to like me anymore. They seem to have noticed a change in me, and we've sort of drifted apart. Only Jane will talk to me now."

"Jane…?"

"Jane Cooper, sir."

"I take it that you haven't told Miss Cooper and the others about your condition?" Lupin asked.

"No, sir. I was too scared that they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, but I guess that didn't really work out," Helena frowned.

"I shared your fear when I was at Hogwarts," Lupin grimaced, "I had three great friends at school, and none of them worked out why I disappeared every full moon, and I didn't intend to tell them. But in our second year, they figured it out. I was convinced that they would think me a monster and leave me friendless and alone. But they understood, and, if anything, it made our friendship even stronger. Trust me, Helena; real friends will stick by you even if they know of your affliction. If Miss Cooper is the only one of your friends to remain so, then she deserves the truth."

"But what if she rejects me, sir, like the others?" Helena mumbled.

"Then you are better off without her," Lupin said, "Do not be ashamed of who you are, Helena."

"You're right, professor, thank you" Helena smiled.

"You're welcome," Lupin smiled back, "And don't be afraid to come and speak to me again if you're having any problems, Helena. I'm happy to help. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No, sir," Helena replied, "I have to go and meet Jane outside the Hospital Wing now. She had to get her pig ears removed after yesterday's Transfiguration lesson."

"Ah, yes," Lupin stifled a chuckle, "I heard about that particular incident. Please give Miss Cooper my best wishes."

"I will, sir," Helena grinned.

"Oh!" Lupin rummaged in his desk draw for a second, "And please take this." He handed Helena a large bar of chocolate. "It will ease both of your recoveries. The first few days after a full moon can be taxing."

"Thank you, sir," Helena beamed, "But I thought chocolate is only good to help a person recover from a Dementor attack."

The professor chuckled out loud this time, shaking his head. "Helena, chocolate makes everything better."

Helena laughed and thanked Professor Lupin again, for the advice and the chocolate, before she left his office and headed for the Hospital Wing.

Helena grinned as her stomach rumbled; it seemed like her appetite was returning, so she opened the bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate and broke off a square. As the delicious chocolate melted in her mouth, Helena began to feel more refreshed and happier than she'd felt since the attack. She decided that after lunch, she would sit Jane down and tell her about her condition. Professor Lupin was right, she deserved to know.

And he was right about another thing too, Helena thought, as she broke off another square.

Chocolate makes everything better.


End file.
